How Time Flies
by spike-is-so-hot
Summary: 5 years after the Buffy finale, Buffy is 27,Dawn is 22 and there is a new member in the Summer's family, everyone has moved on in their own seperate ways,will they be able to get along after so long, plus some characters make a come back.Please R&R.enjoy.
1. Welcome to Mysteria Lane

**How Time Flies**

_This story begins 5 years after Buffy finale (aka 4 years after Angel finale), Gunn like the other's survived the big battle thanks to Buffy and slayers, who took off after the fight and did not make any contact with Angel or Spike. Spike and Angel and Harmony are no longer vampires but are still immortal._

It was Buffy's twenty-seventh birthday, also her first one back in LA (they had bought a house in the suburbs)and Dawn had decided to make her breakfast in bed, with the help of Anna, she was only four, well ok, almost five,but Dawn had promised her that she could help. She couldn't believe that the Immortal wasn't going to be there for her sister's birthday.

"Auntie Dawn, do you think mommy will like my present?" Anna asked holding up a drawing she had made.

"She'll love it, but remember we have all the other presents to give her too."

"Yes."

"But you know what I think she's gonna like your picture best."

"Right, I think that's everything ready," Dawn said adding the finishing touches to the breakfast.

"Yay! I'll go wake mommy up," Anna said, running ahead of Dawn.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up, it's your birthday!"she shouted with enthusiasm.

"I'm up sweetie," Buffy said using her hands to push herself up into a sitting position, "Come sit next to mommy."

Anna complied to her mother's wish.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I wish daddy was here."

"I know sweetie, I wish he was here too, but you know he can't be."

"Mommy I love you."

"I love you too Anna," Buffy said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Right, I think it's time for you to open some presents," Dawn said.

"My favourite part," Buffy said happily, letting go of Anna who then jumped down off the bed and into the living room to retrieve the picture she had made for her mother.

In the heart of the city the fang gang were sitting in the main office of the Hyperion waiting for the phone to ring, demon activity had taken a dip of late and Cordy hadn't had a vision in a while, although if she had they wouldn't have known anyway as she and Doyle had not returned from their honeymoon yet. Spike and Angel were in the basement training up on their sword fighting skills, Harmony as ever was sitting behind the reception desk filing her nails, Fred, Illyria, Wesley, Gunn were out for the day. That second Spike and Angel came up from the basement, laughing about something or other, they had become brother-like over the past four years.

"Hey guys, would like some doughnuts, I just bought a fresh batch, all jelly of course, I mean what is the point in even getting the other flavours when everybody only ever wants jelly, you know," Harmony said in her usual happy-go-lucky way.

"Sure," Spike said grabbing one, Angel doing the same.

"So any calls," Angel asked, dying to kill something.

"Nope, well yeah actu..."

"What is it?" Angel interrupted.

"Cordelia called, she said that she and Doyle would be coming back tomorrow, oh and Fred wants to know what the guys should bring back for dinner," Harmony finished.

"Well..." Spike began.

"Oh, and also Connor is coming over later, he wants to spend some time with you Angel, thought that the two of you could do some father son thing, ooh maybe he knows where the demons are hiding and he wants you to slay them with him," Harmony rambled.

"Ok then, why don't we go out to dinner tonight, I'm kinda sick of fast food right now," Angel said.

"Me too actually, I don't think I could even look at another pizza," Spike agreed.

"There's something I never thought I'd here you say," Angel said smirking.

"Ok, so we're decided, I'll phone Connor and the guys to tell them the plan," Harmony said, rolling her chair over to her phone, "Wait a second, there was something I was supposed to tell you, god what was it, I know this..."

"Harmony what is it, was it important?" Angel asked.

"Come on Harm, it can't be that hard to remember what it is, your head hasn't exploded. Yet."

"Shut up Spike, you're distracting me."

"Harmony just ignore him and try to remember."

"That's it, I know why the demons have gone into hiding."

"Why?" Spike and Angel asked in unison.

"Well duh, the Immortal is in LA and you know how twitchy the other demons get when he's in town."

"And how long has he been here?" Angel asked.

"Well lets see I met this vamp like two months ago and he told me about him arriving, so two months, probably."

"So you're telling me that the Immortal has been here in my city for two whole months and you knew the whole time and you didn't even mention it," Angel said, anger becoming apparent in his voice.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you it just slipped my mind, it's not my fault, you know I have to remember a lot of stuff and it was just an accident, please don't fire me," Harmony pleaded.

"He's not gonna fire you Harmony, are you Angel?" Spike said turning to his grandsire.

"No," Angel said huffishly.

Buffy, Dawn and Anna had just come back from the movies. When they got in the door they found the Immortal sitting on the living room couch.

"Happy Birthday Buffy," he said.

"Hiya honey," Buffy said putting Anna down.

"Come on Anna lets go get you your bath," Dawn said taking her niece's hand.

"Why is the Immortal back? I thought he was away on business," Anna said as she walked up the stairs with Dawn.

"I don't know sweetheart."

"I don't like him, I want daddy back."

"You know he can't come back, besides I thought you liked the Immortal,"

"I don't like him anymore, he's never here, he doesn't do anything with me and mommy anymore."

Meanwhile back down stairs Buffy and the Immortal were talking.

"Buffy, I'm going to go back to Rome, not right now but in a couple of months, I have some business to attend to there, but I won't be gone for long I will try and get back as soon as I can."

"Ok. I'm gonna go check on Anna, see you later," she said before getting up of the couch.

The Immortal stood up as well, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him to give her a kiss. When he pulled back he said goodbye and then headed for the door to go back to his own place. Buffy sighed and started to ascend the stairs. Another day was done and all she had accomplished was turning a year older, she had to get a job or a hobby or something, well anything really would do, just something that didn't require slaying.

Darla woke up suddenly. She started to make her way out of her room, glimpsing at Lindsay's door on her way past.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said running to the bathroom, it was another round of the twenty-four seven morning sickness, god that was always the worst part of the pregnancy, well apart from the actual giving birth.

When she had finished puking her guts up she walked back her bedroom. Once the door was closed she looked down at her tummy, placing her hands on it and running them over it lovingly.

"Tomorrow we're gonna pay daddy a visit."


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 2**

_Thank you to Dark Drusilla, sPIKEaNDmE, Spike-n-Buffy-eva and Buffy4Spike2222 for your reviews, hope you like this chapter and hopefully are a little less confused for those who were._

Fred woke up, looking over at Wesley, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going over to her laptop to check her e-mail, she and Willow had been e-mailing on a regular basis, ever since Willow had done her resurrection spell four years ago, for which she, Wesley, Cordy, Doyle and Anya owed her their lives, Lindsey and Darla did too, but Fred didn't know about them. Anyway, she had only been trying to get the ones of this spell came in the form of demons which had also slipped through the cracks of reality, but with help from the slayers that problem was soon fixed. When Fred had first returned to LA she had been fascinated with Illyria, she couldn't believe that that had once been her own body, Fred and Illyria had become close, almost as if they had been twins separated at birth, which lets face is exactly what they looked like anyway. They had found themselves in quite a predicament when Fred's parentsturned to LA she had been fascinated with Illyria, she couldn't believe that that had once been her own body, Fred and Illyria had become close, almost as if they had been twins separated at birth, which lets face is exactly what they looked like anyway. They had found themselves in quite a predicament when Fred's parents came to town for a surprise visit and saw the two of them in them together, but even they seemed to have taken to Illyria. Fred and Wesley had been double-dating with Gunn and Illyria.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Wesley asked, looking over at his girlfriend.

"I'm just e-mailing Willow back. She's here in LA, she wants to meet up. Isn't that great."

"Yeah, now come here you."

Fred walked back over to the bed, after her e-mail had sent, giggling when Wesley pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her as he took her into his embrace.

"Wesley," she managed to say as their lips parted, in her cute Fredish way.

* * *

Buffy was walking down the street, which was empty due to the fact that it was only eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, looking round the place she had once known so well. She was completely captivated by how much it had actually changed, leading her to think about how she had changed since the last time she lived in LA. She had seen and done so much, and all because of one event, which had occurred right here, on the very footsteps of Hemery high. The one thing which had changed her life forever. Which she knew now had been a change for the better. It was almost laughable now to think that she had once led a 'normal' life. Whatever that was. To think that she had even wanted to have one. Being the slayer had given Buffy's life meaning, she wasn't just a self-obsessed nobody anymore, her very well being meant that the world was a safer place. She had been chosen to protect the world, to fight evil, which yeah, she still did, but it wasn't the same anymore. There was something about being the one girl in all the world, which had made it somehow more appealing, more thrilling. To know that you and you alone stand between the world and its total destruction, it makes the power seem more worth it. I mean, sure it was great sharing the power, being able to save more people at the one time, but Buffy longed for the days when it was just her and Faith. Buffy was so lost in her own train of thought that she walked into someone. A very familiar someone as a matter of fact, who himself was lost in his own thinking. 

"Buffy?" the man asked as Buffy said sorry at the same time.

"Spike! Oh my god! You're alive! I can't believe it's you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Fine, it's just wow, oh my god, this like has to be a dream or something, I can't believe it's actually you."

"No dream. Why, disappointed love?"

"No of course not," she said hugging him, a little taken aback by his question, "You know it's just...wow, I mean, the last I knew, you were dead and now I run into you, I'm shocked yeah, but not in the bad way, in the good sense of the word, like happy-shocked, you know, and oh my god, I should shut up now before I embarrass myself any further," Buffy said, seeing the smirk which had made its way onto Spike's face.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed, I was just remembering how cute you look when you ramble."

"Right," she said, blushing slightly as she looked down before looking up into his entrancing blue eyes, "Why don't we go grab a cup of coffee or whatever and catch up."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great then lets go."

Buffy and Spike held each others gaze for a moment longer, before setting off together to find a quiet place to chat.

* * *

Angel had gone to pick up Cordy and Doyle from the airport earlier that morning. the two of them had wanted to go straight to bed, as they were exhausted from their flight, so he had dropped them off at their place then headed back to the Hyperion, he hadn't been able to get back to sleep so he just lay in bed thinking of the day ahead. After a while he decided to go down to his office 

"Hey boss."

"Hey Harmony."

"Your coffee's on the desk, the gang's on their way, and we haven't had any calls yet. I take it the newlyweds are jetlagged since they're not here, Spike's not here either, I don't know where he is, he hasn't called," Harmony updated Angel, following him into his office.

"Thanks Harmony, did you call him?"

"Yeah, there was no answer at his place and his cell was switched off. He might just have a hangover though, you know what he's like, so we shouldn't worry."

"I guess," Angel said taking his place behind his desk, "Anything else?"

"Is it ok if I go shopping cos this place is like a ghost town, but not an actual ghost town cos there aren't disturbed spirits flying around, anyway, there's this sale on and there's this thing that I really want to get, well it's not so much a thing as..."

"It's ok Harmony, you can go, like you said there's nothing going on around here."

"You mean it," she paused, Angel nodded, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best boss ever," she said, hugging him before running out of his office.

Angel waited until Harmony left and then picked up the book he had started to read the night before, as he was reading it he was completely oblivious that someone had entered the hotel.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that you knewI was coming, but that look on your face proves that you didn't."

"Darla?"

"Hello lover."

* * *

The Immortal put down the phone and then took out a cigar. There was a knock at his door. 

"Come in," he shouted as he lit up.

"Boss, she's with that Spike fellow, I'm afraid to say. And they looked kinda close too, smiling and laughing and what not."

"I thought as much, thank you Lenny. Would you mind telling that secretary of mine to reschedule my flight for an earlier date, I think I'd like to go back to Rome a.s.a.p."

"Right away boss."

* * *

Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya were unpacking in their new house, the two couples had decided to live together. 

"Isn't it great to back in the good old USA," Willow said as she grabbed another box from the movers truck, and passing it to Xander.

"It sure is," Xander replied.

"I can't wait to see Buffy and Dawn," Tara said.

"Me neither," Anya stated, causing the others to look at her surprised, "Look, I missed them to you know, I'm allowed to miss them, they're my friends too."

"We know sweetie, sorry, it's just you were never that close with Buffy," Tara said apologetically.

"Well, that was then, besides Xander and I are married now, so she can't have him. He's all mine, and I'm his, right honey?"

"Right baby," he said, before kissing her, "But you know that Buffy would never have taken me away from you, she's not like that."

"I know, it's just, you know how I worry sometimes, but not anymore, well not about that anyway."

"Good. I hope they're ok," Xander said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Willow answered.

The two couples continued to talk as they moved everything into the house.

* * *

"Why has mommy gone to see daddy?" Drusilla asked Lindsay. 

"Well, she has to tell him about their baby."

"Do you like lemons, my mummy liked lemons, before daddy killed her, naughty Angelus, he was a bad daddy."

"Why don't we go out? It's a nice sunny day."

"I had a puppy called Sunshine once, but my Spike wouldn't eat 'im, shall we pick daisies? I liked daisies when I was a girl."

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

"She doesn't love you, her heart stinks of Angel. She doesn't love you but I do."

"Lets go," Lindsay said, a little dis-heartened by Drusilla's words and yet happy at the same time, his feelings for her had deepened, he didn't know if it was love, but he had gotten used to her non-sensical ramblings and her ability to read people.

Besides Darla was proving to show no interest in him whatsoever, especially know that she was pregnant with Angel's baby. Again.

* * *

Buffy had arranged to see Spike again, later that day, around dinner time, as she had had to take a rein check as she had already made prior arrangements with the Immortal. After their food had arrived the immortal decided to tell her exactly what he had been planning since his discovering thatmorning. 

"Look, there's been a change in plan, I'm heading back to Rome, tomorrow, and i don't intend on returning."

There was a brief silence.

"Now there's no need to look so panicked, because you're not coming with me. You, Anna and Dawn are best to stay here. This is where you belong, besides it's not fair for me to keep you in a relationship that you no longer wish to be in..."

"But I..."

"No Buffy, I know you don't, in factI knew from the very beginning, but you were only looking for a bit of fun, and then we found out you were pregnant and I wanted to help you. You are in love with someone else, and I think it's about time we moved on, it was great while it lasted, but as they say all great things must come to an end."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Buffy, you know I'm right."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Buffy you could never hurt me. I want you to be happy. Now go, don't keep that man of your dreams waiting."

"Thank you," Buffy said standing up and then starting to walk away, but then she turned back and hugged the Immortal. As she walked away, she wondered how she was gonna tell Spike about Anna, I mean, would he still want to be with her if he knew about their daughter.


	3. Admission

**Chapter 3**

_Thanks to Spike-n-Buffy-eva for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review._

"So you're telling me that four months ago, we both just so happened to be in the same bar, and once we were totally drunk, we bumped into each other, went back to my place, and now you're pregnant," Angel said to Darla, finding it hard to absorb this information.

"For the hundredth time, yes, that's what happened, I took off in the morning because I didn't know what to say to you, and I was scared of what you were going to say to me."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Well, when I was pregnant with Connor, you said that you wished you could have been there from the start, and I..." Darla trailed off.

"What, come on Darla, you can tell me, what is it?" Angel said gently.

"I've missed you, you've been all I think about since I got back from hell, again."

"I've missed you too."

"Angel don't lie to me, I'm sick of your bullshit, the only woman you ever think about is Buffy."

"That's not true," Angel said getting a little defensive.

"Yes it is, and don't pretend it's not, I know you better than anyone, if you don't want me to be here, then I'll go."

"No Darla wait, please stay, I want to help you, please."

* * *

As Buffy walked to Spike's place she felt extremely nervous, how was she going to tell him.Would she even be able to. She felt just like she had back in Sunnydale, she had wanted to tell him that she loved him, but then she thought that if he knew, then he would have left her for sure, they always left, and then she him before he died, near enough the second before he died and he didn't believe her and she had lost him, and in the worst possible way. What if he didn't want Anna? But that couldn't be possible, could it? Why did her mind have to plague her with such thoughts? She couldn't tell him straight away, she would have to wait until the time was right. Or would it be best to just tell him. Buffy was now standing right in front of his door, absentmindedly knocking on it. Spike answered the door, wearing nothing but a towel, his body glistening, he smiled when he saw her. She stood before him mesmerised, forgetting what to say and how good his body looked. Those perfect abs, and that smile, and those amazingly blue eyes. God he was perfect. 

"Buffy, Buffy love? Are you ok? You just gonna stand there? I wasn't expecting you so early."

"What, yeah, sorry, change of plans."

"Do you want to come in."

"Yeah. Thanks."

They descended the stairs into the living room.

"You mind if I get dressed?"

"No...wait, yes...Spike, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Drusilla and Lindsay walked downthe street, Drusilla deeply into one of her insane rants, when all of a sudden, she stopped and clutched her stomach. Lindsay grabbed her before she fell. 

"Owwww," she whimpered, placing a hand on her head.

"Dru, what is it? What did you see?" he asked quietly.

"The end."

* * *

Cordelia woke up, rolling over to look at her husband, who was already awake. 

"Good morning," Doyle said in his dreamy Irish accent, "Well I guess actually afternoon, since it's two o'clock."

"Two o'clock? Really? Well, what should we do?"

"Well, we can definetely rule out breakfast."

"Doyle," she said in mock annoyance.

"Well, we could go to work."

"Doyle, we just got back today, and I'm not up for getting all covered in demon slime just yet."

"Whatever we do, can we eat first, 'cause I'm starvin'."

After eating the edible contents of the kitchen which wasn't past its sell-by-date, they glanced at each other with a different kind of hunger in their eyes.

"So you wanna go upstairs?"Cordelia asked coyly.

"I'm up for it."

The pair of them ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

"Oh my god, Angel is going to freak, I can't believe how late we are," Fred said as she glanced at her watch again. 

"We're not that late," Wesley said as they pulled up to the Hyperion.

"It's two twenty, and we start at nine, remember."

"Well, at least we're here before Gunn and Illyria."

"You know punctuality used to be one of your virtues Wesley Wydam-Pryce."

"Well then let's get hurry up and get inside, Winifred Burkle."

They both burst out laughing as they headed towards the building.

"Hey Angel," Fred called out.

"Sorry we're la...what the hell is she doing here?" Wesley asked as Darla and Angel came out of Angel's office.

"Darla and I are having a baby," Angel answered, although Darla's pregnancy had become apparent toboth Fred and Wesley as their eyes fell on her stomach.

"But why...how...when?" Fred asked unable to talk in sentences.

"What does it matter, all that matters is that I am and this time we'll do it right, so let's just spare the details," Darla said, not wanting to re-tell the whole thing again.

"Yes it does, now tell us wh..." Wesley began.

"Look Wes we don't want any trouble, can't you just be happy for us," Angel said putting his arm around Darla.

"Well, I don't know what to say to y'all...I guess...congratulations," Fred said stepping forward to hug them both, "This is so amazing, do you know what it is yet?"

"No, I haven't been to a doctor, don't if I should, but I think I'd rather keep it a surprise anyway."

"Have you told Connor?" Wesley asked.

"Told me what?" Connor asked as he entered the Hyperion.

"That your father and I are having another baby," Darla told her son as she walked towards him.

"Mom!" Connor exclaimed as he ran forward and hugged his mother, "I can't believe it's you, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Connor."

* * *

Buffy and Spike had been sitting in silence, buffy just couldn't bring herself to tell him, every time she tried it wa sas if she had forgotten how to speak, she could only get out a few words at the most each time but then she'd stop again, Spike encouraged her to go on but it didn't work. All of a sudden Buffy got up and started pacing. 

"God. Why is this so hard," she exclaimed.

"Buffy you..."

"SpikeI love you," She blurted out.

"What?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"I love you Spike, have done for quite some time now, i guess I just didn't want to believe it before, I thought..."

"What love?" Spike asked sweetly.

"I just thought that if I told you,that then somehowthe world would take you away from me, it wouldn't allow you to stay, men seem to have a tendency of running away from me, I didn't want to lose you too, and then i told you and I did, and soI justtold myself that it wasn't true, well you didn't believe me anyway. But now you're here, and I can't lie anymore, I love you Spike, more thanyouor Icould ever imagine, please believe me."

The look in Spike's eyes told her that he did believe her.

"I love you," he whispered, placinging his handson her face.

"I love you," she replied.

They began to kiss each other, moving towards Spike's bedroom. Buffy's clothes and Spike's clothes were soon on the floor. As they began to gently rock back and forth on Spike's bed, Buffy seemed to have forgotten all about the otherimportant thing she was supposed to tell Spike.Their daughter.


	4. The Truth Is Out, Well Almost

**Chapter 4**

_Thank you to Josh, Ally, Brianne and ferret8541 for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R._

Dawn and Anna had just come back from the park and were now watching cartoons and eating lunch, when there was a knock at the door. When Dawn got up to answer it, Anna wanted to come to, so she picked her up and balanced her on her hip. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander standing there.

"Hey you guys. Come in. I can't believe you're actually here, it's so good to see you."

They followed Dawn into the living room. Xander closed the door behind him, Dawn setting Anna back down, who sat back on the couch, continuing to eat her sandwich.

"So what brings you here?" Dawn asked sitting down beside her niece.

"Well we just thought we'd come by to see you and the Buffster…" Xander started to answer.

"We moved into our new house here today," Anya interrupted.

"Really? You guys must be exhausted, I mean, moving is a lot of hard work."

"We're good, cos well, you know it wasn't all us. There was some magic involved. So who's this little cutie?" Willow asked.

"This is my neice Anna. Anna sweetie these are your mommy's friends, your Uncle Xander, Auntie Willow, Aunt Tara and Aunt Anya, say hello."

"Hi," Anna said shyly, smiling politely before turning her attention back to the tv.

"Huh?" Xander stated, completely taken aback.

"What Xander said," Anya added.

"This is Buffy's daughter Anna," Dawn said slowly so that the Scoobies would take it in.

"But how?" Xander asked, still baffled.

"When did this happen?" Willow asked.

* * *

"Look Lindsey, we are not going to have this conversation. You know as well as I do that Drusilla is out of her mind. Not everything that she says comes to pass," Darla said, starting to get pissed off at Lindsey. 

"She said that the end was coming."

"Lindsey! She could've been talking about anything. She's said it a hundred times before. In fact she said it right before those gypsies cursed Angel."

"But what if the end is coming?"

"Then Buffy, Angel and friends will stop it like they always do. And why are you so worried anyway. You can fight."

"Yeah, well, last apocalypse I was in, that son of a bitch Lorne killed me. I mean Lorne, can you believe that, I was shot by that green doofus."

"Where is he anyway?"

"How the hell amI supposed to know?"

"Wel I guess I could ask Angel, but wait a minute, I don't care, I mean really, what does he even do? Drusilla honey, are you ready? We're gonna go and move in with daddy."

"Do we have to move in with Angel?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes. I already told him we would."

* * *

"So you two are getting back together?" Gunn asked Angel. 

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but she, Drusilla and Lindsey are gonna be moving in here," he replied.

"Drusilla! Lindsey! Since when are they in the mix?" Cordelia asked, she and Doyle had just joined the confusion that was Angel Investigations.

"Look, Darla's gonna have my baby, I want her to be here, things are gonna be different this time, and she wants them to come with her and...where the hell is Spike?"

"What are you? His father?" Cordelia said sarcastically.

"Angel man. Spike's a grown man, or whatever it is that you two are. Does it really matter if he doesn't show up today? Why do you care so much anyway?" Doyle asked.

"It's not like him to just not show up."

"Woah, stop. Angel. Do you have any idea how gay you just sounded?" Harmony said, "Do you love him?"

"Harmony! I do not love Spike. We're family. He's like my little brother."

"How are you family?" Gunn asked.

"I thought that was common knowledge," Angel answered.

"What?" Gunn asked, still not knowing what he was talking about.

"Simple : I turned Angel. Angel turned Drusilla. And Drusilla turned Spike. Ok. The four of us are afamily. Or at least we were until Angel got his soul back," Darla said as she Drusilla and Lindsey walked through the door.

"Gunn, would you help me take their bags upstairs?" Angel asked.

"Sure. So where do you think he is?" Gunn inquired as he took Drusilla's bags.

"If you're talking about Spike, just ask Dru," Darla told him.

"Drusilla?" Gunn asked.

"I saw him in my vision, the slayer still floats around his head. His heart stinks of her."

"What?" Angel asked.

"He's with the slayer right now, Dru says she saw them walking together when she and Lindsey were out earlier."

"You mean Buffy's here in LA?"

"Yep."

"Why wouldn't she come here?"

"The Immortal obviously, but he's gone now."

"How do you know?"

"Staked one of his lackeys on the way over here."

"I've got to find her," Angel said,dropping the bags he was carrying and running down the stairs.

"Tell me again, why you think this will work out?" Lindsey asked Darla.

"Because, Buffy has spent the whole day with Spike, and lets justsay they're not having crackers and tea," she replied.

* * *

Buffy lay on top of Spike, while he ran his fingers through her hair. 

"That was incredible," Buffy said.

"You were amazing," Spike said.

"Youwere beyond amazing. I don't remember it ever being that good before."

"That's cos it hasn't. Something's different."

"Well we did use a bed this time, which we rarely do."

"There's that and..." Spike said smiling.

"...and I told you that I love you, and you said that you love me, and we both meant it."

"That too."

"You know I do feel different, like...like everything's better somehow, like everything's the way it should be."

"I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Of course I do love."

"Spike?"

"Yes Buffy?"

"Can we go to my place. There's something you have to see."

* * *

"But Spike can't be the father...I mean...he just can't. He was a vampire and..." Xander said, still hysterical from the words that had escaped Dawn's lips. 

"Xander, get a hold of yourself. Spikeis Anna's father and nothing you do or say is going to change that," Dawn said, pissed off that Xander was being such an asshole.

"But..."

"No Xander. Dawn is right. If we're gonna be part of each other's lives again, then we have to except Spike," Willow said.

"But he's dead," Xander stated.

"He looked five by five to me last time I seen him."

"Faith?" Xander said.

"Andrew!" Dawn exclaimed, walking over to give him a hug.

"Hey Dawn," he replied.

"Hey Faith."

"What's up lil' B?"

"Nothing much. So you were saying you saw Spike. Like recently."

"Yeah, I didn't say hi or anything, but yeah I seen him."

"Oh my god this is so great," Dawn said, "So do you want to stay here?" she asked Faith and Andrew.

"No, it's cool, we've got a place to crash," Faith answered,"Isn't that right Andy?"

"Right." he replied.


	5. Reaction

**Chapter 5**

_Thank you to Spike-n-Buffy-eva, Slayer Forever, Buffy Maniac,Dark Drusilla and Torchy for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. **Please R&R. **Thanks._

When they got to the house, Buffy opened the door, thankfully the Scoobies had left.

"Buffy love, what is it that you want to show me?" Spike asked, since she hadn't told him on the way.

"Dawn! Can you come here?" Buffy shouted, it was more of a command than a question, ignoring Spike's.

Dawn heard her sister and started to head for the foyer, Anna was quicker and was already running to her mother's call. When she saw Spike she ran right for him jumping up into his arms, which he had offered once he realised what the little girl was going to do.

"Daddy!" Anna shouted, excitedly, hugging Spike.

"Huh?"

"Spike, this is our daughter, Anna."

Spike put Anna down, stunned into silence, he looked at Buffy to see if there was a sign that this was a joke, then looed down at Anna who was beaming up at him with admiration. Buffy then knelt down, taking Anna into her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anna sweetheart, let aunt Dawn take you to bed, ok?"

"Ok, goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Once Anna and Dawn were upstairs Buffy looked back at him.

"Spike?"

He started laughing hysterically. Spike went over everything in his head. This had to be some kind of joke. Didn't it? I mean they couldn't have a child. Could they? But why would she go to all that length just for a joke? It didn't make sense. She hadn't known he was alive until today.

Buffy tried again.

"Spike, please. I know it's a lot to take in..."

Spike tried to stop laughing, he took in a couple of deep breaths, paused, and then started laughing again.

"Ok, ok, I'm done, really," he managed to say, still laughing slightly, then he cleared his throat, "Right. So she's your...I mean she's our...but she can't...and your not kidding? But she can't possibly be I mean she...I mean I was dead...and...before that, undead...and we never...but no...I..."

"Spike, do you remember our last night together on the hellmouth?"

Spike thought for a moment, racking his brain, then it all came flooding back.

**_Sunnydale 2003 - the night before the destruction of the hellmouth_**

_Buffy walked down the stairs of her basement, Spike getting off the cot as he felt her presence. They stood in silence staring across the room at one another. Both knew that there was a possibility that this could be the last night they ever had together. They looked at each other, their eyes never moving, not even blinking, they stared deep into one another's soul. The connection that they had was so binding that they found themselves now closing the gap between them, until all but a centimetre divided them. They had been through so much together, there was nothing left to hide. they didn't speak. They just let it flow. Buffy was the first one to make a move, she kissed Spike hungryly and he kissed her back with the same passion, this was what they had both been longing for. Spike ran his fingers through Buffy's golden hair, his other hand resting on the small of her back. When they stopped for air they looked deeply into each other's eyes again._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Spike asked gently._

_Buffy nodded her head in reply. They started kissing each other again. Now removing their clothes, continually touching one another, they could never stop touching. Once all had been taken off Buffy jumped up wrapping her legs around Spike's middle, nuzzling his nack, then biting down hard, causing Spike to moan, sending a vibration to flow through him and then directly from him to Buffy, making her shudder. Spike moved so that Buffy's back was against the wall, it was cold to the touch, making her shudder again, he kissed her, trailing them over her neck and back up to her lips, he then slipped to fingers inside her, causing her whole body to tremble, moaning so loud Spike feared someone might of heard, but he continued regardless. He then put her down on the cot, stradling her, before giving her what ahe longed for. What she wanted. What she needed. As Spike thrust himself in and out of Buffy, neither of them knew of the life they were creating or what was going on around them, all they were aware of was each other._

**_LA 2008 - present day_**

"But how? I was a vampire."

"Angel was a vampire when he had his son, well when Darla had him obviously, cos well, she was a vampire too..."

"But I can't be the father, I mean, I'm not...I couldn't be..."

"Spike it's you. You were the last...before...it couldn't have been anyone else. Besides she has the most amazing blue eyes, just like you."

"Buffy! She wants you to come here," Dawn shouted from Anna's room.

Buffy rushed upstairs, Spike following close behind. Buffy entered the room as Dawn left for her own.

"Night Spike."

"Night Dawn," he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Sing to me mommy."

Buffy started singing a sweet song, almost like a lullaby, kissing her daughter on the forehead and then tucking her in, Anna was already drifting off to sleep. Seeing Buffy's maternal instincts in operation made Spike's heart melt, made him love her even more.

"But what if I can't be a good dad?"

"You will be. You're a good man Spike. I can feel it and I know you'll be a great dad."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I believe in you."

They stood in the doorway, watching as their daughter slept, Spike's arms around Buffy, after a while they went through to Buffy's bedroom where she fell asleep in those arms, completely content.

* * *

Angel walked through the door of the Hyperion, a sullen look on his face, he had not been successful in finding Buffy, and so had had to return home. It had been stupid for him to think that he would just find her, but in a city like LA, it was like searching for a needle in a haystack. And if she was with Spike that was not a good sign. He would just have to look for them in the morning. Or maybe he wouldn't have to. He climbed up the staircase, and walked down the hallway to his room, he entered, taking his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor, walking over to his bed, when the lamp went on. Turning round he saw who turned it on. 

"Hello lover, I've been waiting for you. So tell me Angel, did you find the girl?" Darla asked as she walked over to him, when he didn't reply she continued, "No, you didn't did you? Maybe that's the way it's supposed to be. You don't need her Angel, and she doesn't need you..."

"Darla stop. What are you doing inhere?"

"Well as the mother of your children, I think I have a right to be in here, don't you? Besides I'd rather be in here with you, but if you want me to leave."

"I don't want you to leave..."

"Oh really, then why is it that at the mention of her name you bolt from here to be with her. Angel, you say you want me here, and you denied that you only think of her, but here you are searching for what you can't have, even you know that on some subconcious level, and still you go."

"But we...me and Buffy we're...I mean we're..."

"Over. And Angel the sooner you realise that, the better it will be for everyone. Know what, I'm bored now, I think I'll head back to my room. See you in the morning lover."

* * *

"Ok Andrew, you so need to get laid, and just to let you know talking about Spike and drooling is not the way to go about it, that chick so thought you were gay." 

"No she didn't. I think she totally wanted to have sex."

"Yeah with Spike maybe."

"Nuhuh. Anyway can we go now I don't really like this place."

"No way, I'm just getting started, you go if you want, but there's plenty of guys here and I want to fuck before the night is out, I mean I'm so horny, that vamp, uh, I'm ready to pop," Faith said, squeezing her own breast.

Andrew was about to pop himself just looking at her, but Faith told him that it would never happen, which he was ok with mostly, but when she teased him like this.

"Ok I'll go, can you give me the key?"

"Here you go, don't wait up."


	6. Things get raunchier

**Chapter 6**

_Thank you to Slayer Forever, Buffy Maniac, Torrchy and Spike-n-Buffy-eva for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. Just to say that for the character of Chris think Drew Fuller (Chris on Charmed, but this is not a crossover)_

* * *

"Look Wes, man, can't you and Fred just be you and Fred. Illyria and I are not a couple we're just friends."

"Come on Gunn…"

"What are you afraid of English?"

"Nothing."

"Well then if that's the case, you two live together you should be able to go on a date, just the two of you."

"Ok then."

"Good, I think I'll go to work."

"Wait, what did Illyria say about all this?"

"Dude, she's an immortal being, how broken up could she be, besides she feels the same way I do. We'd rather be out there killing stuff, you know helping the helpless."

* * *

"I do not understand your human ways Irish man. Why do you poison yourself?"

"What poison? Where? What?"

"Honey I think she means the whisky," Cordelia informed him.

"Oh, that's not a poison, blu…I mean Illyria."

"But it kills brain cells, slows you down, gives you an accuracy deficiency, is that not the properties of poison? And if you take too much should you not die?

"Ok that's enough scary talk for one morning," Doyle said as he walked away from Illyria who headed down to the basement, "Cordy what are you doing in there?" Doyle asked his wife.

"I'm cleaning Angel's office, well tidying it anyway, he is really letting this place go."

"How is our boss doing?"

"Well let's see, we've got the first blonde, he well, ok, I guess he must sort of love her, but back to the point, the mother of his kid with another one on the way, and now the other blonde, the love of his life, is in town, but a certain other blond, oh say an ex-vampire, who also has a crazy obsession with none other than Miss Buffy Summers, is missing…"

"Why you don't think that Buffy and Spike…"

"Hell yeah."

"She's right you know," Darla said as she joined the couple, "But don't worry, I'll pick up the pieces."

* * *

Although he had been asleep for four hours, Andrew felt as though he had only just fell asleep moments ago, when there was a knock at the door. He knew he would have to get it, since Faith could probably sleep through an apocalypse. He dragged himself out of bed, his eyes bloodshot, usually Faith went to the guy's place, but she had brought him back to their apartment this time, and the noise that had come from Faith's room had kept Andrew up all night. Slowly he opened the door.

"Oh hey Dawn, come in."

"Andrew are you ok, you look terrible."

"The walls are thin."

"What's that got to do wi...oh right I get it. Andrew you should get your own place."

"But I like it here, and she doesn't usually bring her conquests home. I'll be fine once I've had some coffee."

As Andrew set about getting some caffeine, Faith walked into the living room.

"Hey lil' B, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd drop by, see how you guys were, you kinda took off a little early yesterday."

"Had something to do, but hey we're five by five here."

"Right. So is he still here, or did you kick him out."

"Yeah I tossed him, so what."

"No, I didn't mean anything by it."

"So are you still doing that guy? What's his name? Chris?" Faith asked, causing Dawn to blush, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Only when he's in town."

"Naughty girl. What ever would you do if B were to find out?"

"One you're not telling and two I'm twenty-two years old, I'll do what I want to do."

"Screw who you wanna screw."

"Faith!"

"Don't sweat it, I'm not gonna run and tell big sis."

"Good, and just to make sure, you do knock first now right, cos barging in..."

"Yeah right, like Andy has anyone that I could walk in on him with, well I'm gonna split, see you guys later."

Andrew and Dawn watched Faith go, waiting a couple of minutes to make sure she was gone.

"Sorry Andrew, I know you don't like to hear us talk about him."

"But you like Chris."

"Yeah I do. But he's not here."

"So you don't have to babysit today?"

"Nope, it's a school day so I'm all yours, so how do you want me?"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Andrew if you don't want to just say it."

"I do want to, its just Buffy will kill me"

"Shhh, let's not bring her into this, come on you want me, you have what I want, it's not complicated. Now shut up and undress me."

"Ok."

* * *

Buffy woke up to find Spike sitting on the end of her bed, staring at her with complete affection in his eyes. When she sat up he crawled towards her, taking up a straddling position he then leaned in for a kiss.

"So one question remains," Buffy said, as Spike trailed kisses down her neck.

"And what's that?" Spike asked, looking up into those emerald eyes.

"Are you gonna move in with us?"

"Of course I am love, I couldn't bear to live any distance away from you anymore."

"Good. Then it's settled. The three of us should do something to celebrate later."

"But it's just us for now."

"Yeah, maybe we should do something to pass the time, any suggestions?"

"Well I do have one."

"Show me."

"I could do that."

* * *

"It 'urts, it 'urts, my tummy's all in knots, the end is coming, and it will kill us all, from beneath you it devours," Drusilla rambled as she clutched her stomach.

"Dru you need to lie down," Lindsey told her directing her to her bedroom.

"Stupid grand mummy, filling your head with lies, pretty little lies, it will eat us all up,"

"What will Dru?"

"The First."


End file.
